fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hiraku Tanaka
Hiraku Tanaka '(''Tanaka Hiraku) is a Star Knight in the Universal Court Guild. His epithet is the letter '''C which stands for "The Counter" 'In relation to his magic. He once was a butler serving the Hearphilia Family. Appereance Tanaka has blue eyes and turquoise colored hair. His hair hangs forward, though a strand sticks up from the back. When infuriated, Hiraku's hair style changes, becoming lighter in color and slicked back from his face, as opposed to his usual style. he wears an elegant black suit, a red tie, white gloves, and a monocle. Personality Tanaka is soft spoken, but despite his manner of speech and dress, He is a bit depravated, since he likes to use his magic to transfer to others unexpected issues. Because of this attitude, Tanaka is the one of the most rational members of the Universal Court. Asakura claims Tanaka's rationality is both the good point and the weakness of him. Despite his usually calm demeanor, Hiraku harbors an intense hatred for stupidity and confusion. After becoming enraged, Tanaka's personality becomes noticeably nastier. Hiraku has a tendency to label the bad results of his guild as "an unexpected accident". History He was born in a low nobility-class family. Since he was a kid, he was trained in using magic as well as acting like a perfect butler. In one point of his life he was hired in the Heartphilia Konzern as a butler. Despite the initial issues, Hiraku got along well with Jude and became good friends with Lucy, at the point of helping her escape from home. Jude never realized that Hiraku was involved, and so he remained at his service until the fall of the company. After his dischargement, he looked for a guild and so he joined the Universal Court Magic And Abilities 'Soul Of Reflection (反射の魂 Hansha No Tamashi): This particular form of magic is unique to Hiraku. It it said that is a different and unique form of Reflector, but Hiraku states that is a unique form of magic exclusive to his family that focuses mainly on transferring and pushing away all damage inflicted on him, including all physical, emotional, and mental damage, elsewhere. No matter how fast, powerful or numerous the attacks, he will take no damage from any assault. The location is specified by him and can range from structures to other people. Hiraku claims his Magic is invicible and even if there is no opening, he would have been protected anyway from every attack. In reality, he lies on this, since if he's caught with his guard down, he cannot raise his defense in time. Though only seen once, Tanaka can also create a defensive barrier that stops an opponent's attack in its tracks. *'Air Slashes': By pushing away the air around him, he is able to produce air slashes that can tear his opponents apart (Unnamed) Keen Intellect: Hiraku is intelligent and smart, and he uses his intelligence to his avantage both in and out from fights. Immense Magic Power: Despite his age, Tanaka has displayed a very high amount of magic power. Enhanced Endurance: Despite his magic gives him near-invulnerable characteristics, he has shown to be quite resiliant to physical and mental damage if caught with his guard down. Trivia Coming Soon Quotes (To himself) -''Will we able to gather enough members before the time comes? We are neither a legal guild nor a criminal guild. We are alone against the world''- -(To Yoshiaki, while angered) -''WHY DID YOU SAY IT!? YOU HAVE OFFENDED ME! I'LL KILL YOU KILL YOU KILL YOU!!''- -(To Yoshiaki, about Lucy) -''Lucy Hearphilia? She was a good friend of mine. I heard that she managed to join Fairy Tail. I remember the day of her escape like it was yesterday, hehehe...''-